


Transfixed

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching him drink her blood was as much of a turn on for her as drinking it was for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfixed

Ruby’s hand slid over her skin. One arm was extended to Sam, his mouth sucking at her skin, his tongue lapping up her blood. She had been barely dressed when he knocked on her motel room door and she was glad of it now. She could feel the material of her panties sticking to her skin where they were wet. Watching him drink her blood was as much of a turn on for her as drinking it was for him.

She pulled her vest top off, exposing her bare breasts. She dragged her nails over one of her nipples, the sharp pain mixing with the dull ache of blood being pulled out of her. Her hand glided over her stomach, down into her panties. She rubbed two fingers against her clit, her other hand clenching and unclenching as she tried to channel the pain and the pleasure. 

Sam lifted his head. She expected him to stop her; he usually fucked her after drinking her blood. She wasn’t sure if it was an intimacy thing or if he was just plain guilty. But he didn’t do anything, he just watched, transfixed.

When he saw she was struggling, he leaned forward and pulled her panties down, giving her hand freedom. She flexed her fingers and then started pushing one of them inside herself, holding his eye while she did it.

“You too.” She said, her free hand finding his erection and palming it through his jeans.

His hands fumbled with his zipper, still distracted by Ruby’s finger surfacing and then disappearing again. His eyes kept darting between that and her face, her eyes, trying to figure out what they were doing.

He pulled out his cock, each stroke marking the arch of her back, the moans falling from her lips, the curling of her fingers. His other hand reached out to her as he got closer and to his surprise she took it, clutching it in her own. He twisted his wrist and she added another finger, her hand tightening around his.

When she came, she nearly crushed the bones in his fingers. He barely noticed because watching her writhe against the bed sheets pulled him over the edge too, come spilling onto her abdomen, spreading as the muscles flexed beneath it.

He vaguely remembered collapsing beside her, their hands still entwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation (http://mmom.livejournal.com/)  
> 


End file.
